Husband For Hire
by gwkitty
Summary: Mr. Kamiya left Sano a reminder that he must marry Kaoru by her eighteenth birthday if she hasn't been married already- OR ELSE. Sano doesn't love her like that. What's a Rooster Head to do? Send out an Ad for a Husband, that's what! Enter Himura Kens
1. Prospects

A/N: This is AU and an idea I've had for awhile. I know this has been done a lot, but I made it different. Or at least I hope I thought it up different. Please tell me what you think. I've been trying to write longer chapters. I don't know if they will all be this long, but we'll see.

I don't wanna beg for reviews because that just seems silly and desperate but... falls to her knees and shakes her clasped hands back and forth Please? Plleeeeasssee review? Okay... then please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Husband for Hire

Chapter One: Prospects

Just for the heck of it, one Sagara "Rooster head" Sanosuke felt the desire to clean out his humble abode. It really only involved him cleaning out the pile of bills that lay in a neglected corner in his living room, collecting dust and a few critters who were taking the opportunity to make a home out of it because Sagara Sanosuke never ever cleaned his home and never ever would, even if his life depended on it. So Sano finally decided to expend some crucial energy, energy that he could be using to start a fight at some bar, instead, on sorting through the mess and getting rid of the pesky vermins at the same time. Sort of, kill two birds with one stone.

Plus he had some money that he could repay a few debts with. People get amazingly annoying when they think you will never pay them back. So grouchy! So greedy!

One document in particular made his heart stop beating and the temperature in the room drop maybe thirty or sixty degrees.

_To Mr. Sagara Sanosuke,_

_It is my wish as a dying man that you do me a final favor. I trust you, you having been so close as to being my one of my own, that I know you will do the favor justice. If Kaoru has not married by her eighteenth birthday then we all know she never will and so I would ask that you marry her and take care of her and the dojo. You will be a great husband and father. Please remember your promise or else I will come back from the dead and haunt you till your dying day. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu has other purposes, you know._

_The following papers are reminders of the promise you made to me. Have a good life!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Kamiya "Otousan_"

"Holy Shit! I completely forgot about this!" He quickly threw aside the letter and took a disbelieving look at all of the documents _Otousan_ mentioned. There was one that the Kamiya man made Sano prick his finger and sign in blood. Also one where they had him go recite an oath in front of a legal man. Then there was the one where he swore on his family name...

The man was crazy to make a ten year old do all of this stuff! Damn! How much insurance did he need anyway? One legal representation of his promise would have sufficed.

How was he going to marry the fox now if he had to marry another woman?

"God damned Tanuki!" This called for some emergency action.

'Breathe in... slowly...'

Wphuuuuuuuuuuu...

'And exhale...'

Wphooooooooooooo...

She sat in a meditative style, relaxed and filled with peace but concentrating on her exercises.

'Listen to the nearest sounds...' The wrinkle of fabric; the creaking of wood; the sound of air intruding through the little crevices in the dojo..

'Listen to the sounds outside...' The rustle of leaves; the chirping of lively birds; the sound of crunching gravel...

'Now, hear only the breathing... In and out... All thoughts dissipate. No mind. Serenity. Tranquility...

Kaoru's meditative state broke when she grimaced upon hearing a peculiar knock on the door to the dojo. Without opening her eyes, she knew who it was.

"Hiya, Jou-chan." She could hear the smirk in his voice and could picture him clear in her mind.

"Hey, I know you're busy 'n all, but I just dropped by to tell you," the wood moaned a little with each step he took closer to her. Then she felt him towering just above her.

"That me an' the fox are planning a surprise for your birthday." Her eyes popped open and she leaned back to look at his expression...

Conniving... "We thought since your parents aren't here for your eighteenth birthday, we'd take upon ourselves their role in this matter."

"What matter?" She didn't like the sound of jollity in his voice. Especially when she could see the sheer look of devilishness so plainly written on his face and the twinkling in his eye.

"Mou! What matter!" She wanted to punch him in the face for it.

"Well, we figured, since you haven't been married yet, or even courted, we figured it had something to do with the whole parental unit being gone and no one was helping the process along. Girls younger than you are already married and having kids! You're still in the pre-natal steps of the whole dating process.. Sooooo we concluded to help you get along faster by skipping the whole courting process and BANG! End up in the marriage department." Wide eyes and an open mouth stood gaping at the dubbed "rooster", for his hair style of course, and he took the opportunity to leave without suffering a tanuki induced headache (a.k.a. Kaoru whapping him upside the head).

"Weeeelll, I'll be back with the possible Mr. Tanukis in a three hours. Jaa!"

By the time Kaoru came out of her stupor, and burst out of the dojo to catch the rooster, he was gone from sight completely. She didn't even see his hair sticking up and over the horizon.

Dumbfounded and a little nervous, she took her time walking back into her yard, replaying the whole thing in her mind.

"Gack!" She slapped herself in the face with both hands, then felt for her loosely pinned up hair and then smoothed out her gi...

She needed to change...

She sniffed her armpits and cringed.

She needed to bathe too...

But before she took another step, her eyes uncovered something of greater concern: the state of her home.

"Mou... I need to... _clean_..."

Then an optimistic approach to what Sano proposed earlier sparked anticipation in her: if she had a husband... there wouldn't be sooo many chores to do! She'd definitely put him to work. None of the 'subservient woman' crap while she was the master of this house and they were the ones desperate enough to come to her. Nope.

Then she decided they should like her for who she was, so she cut out the bath and the change of attire.

The more she cleaned, the more she thought. And the more she thought, the more her mind was unwilling to accept being married off to some stranger...

This really was a stupid idea.

She took a look at the broom in her hands and decided it wasn't worth it. It fell to the earth, discarded.

Boy, was Sano and Megumi going to get it.

She sat back down in the dojo and began meditating again.

The steam was rising up in heavy torrents attacking the hand she held the ladle with. To combat the heat, she quickly alternated stirring with both hands but no amount of stirring could tame a boiling pot of water. Well, at least in her opinion, it couldn't.

"Hey BUSU!" A young boy's voice interrupted her glaring contest with her deformed, hardly visible self in the bubbly vortex of dinner. And also caused her to leap a few feet in the air.

"Mou! Don't do that!" She clutched her hand to her chest and calmed down her racing heart with a few big breaths.

"Yokatta! It's almost done," she then announced half-heartedly. She heard the snicker.

"Well, okay!" She turned on him with her hands on her hips. "If my cooking is so _horrendous_, why are you here waiting to be served?"

He stilled and seemed at a loss of words.

Score: Kaoru- a gaziollion, Yahiko-who knows? Twenty? Pfft! Five!

"That's what I thought," she surmised as she turned back to the fire and took the pot from it. She carefully placed it on a heat pad to prevent it from scorching the antique table. Then she ladled out two bowls of her dinner concoction ala mode.

"What... is it?" Yahiko sniffed, then jabbed at it with his spoon. She rolled her eyes in response and began eating.

'Honestly, it doesn't taste_ that_ bad..'

While the dishes were in the midst of being washed, Kaoru stole a long glance at her younger sibling. He looked so much like their late father and yet he had no idea. Wild jet black short hair that stuck out in all directions. A strong jaw line and a cute chin. He had father's piercing black eyes that told someone what he thought of them just by a look. And he was getting taller too. And more muscular. Soon he'd be better than her performing the Kamiya Kasshin style, she knew it.

Then she wondered if life would always be like this... just her and him, acting as a mis-matched pair but trudging onward nonetheless. She wondered what father would say, given the circumstances. If he were to have any say at all.

"How was work at the Akabeko?" She gently rinsed the hashi with water.

"Murkee..." He was closed off from her. He always did that when she asked... she hoped everything was okay.

"Hey Jouchan!"

"Ack!"

CRASH! A wooden bowl fell on her feet.

"DAMMIT!" Sano whistled and then clucked his tongue. "Way to go."

She turned and shot him a resentful glare. Then she noticed he was eyeing her physique...

"You're not wearing that are you?" For a moment she was stunned but then she started gritting her teeth, and even Yahiko took a step back.

"This is lame, Sano. I will not choose a husband like I would a piece of meat. Now tell them to all go home."

"Awww, c.mon, Jouchan. This is your birthday present." She sighed and looked to Yahiko for help. But he was suddenly snickering.

"Busu's getting married? This must be the end of the world!" He hop-skipped out of the kitchen, presumably to the front yard. Sano gestured for her to go as well and when he came close to lead her, she smacked him away and went herself.

Five men of various ages awaited her outside. And she was grossly disappointed with each and every one of them. They looked somewhat hopeful, though she doubted they were sincere about this whole scheme because they were bribed into this or this was the only way they could get hitched without relying on their masculine charm.

Kaoru's shoulder slumped and she took a breath and bowed.

"Sumimasen, this was all a mistake. I thank you for your time and do not wish to take up anymore of it. Please do not feel obligated to stay." When none of them moved, she growled. "In other words, LEAVE!" And they quickly did.

Sano saw the shaking in her small form, but did not see her right hook as it caught him in the jaw and sent him flying.

"Don't ever come here AGAIN!" She screamed and slammed the door behind her. Yahiko looked concerned for Sano but didn't go near the man out of fear of his older sister. She was the devil when angry.

Sano half-smiled and picked himself up.

"She didn't mean that..."

"YES I DID!" An angry voice shouted from inside the house.

"See ya later kiddo." He winked, stuck a straw in his mouth outta no where and put his hands in his pockets before wandering off of the Kamiya grounds.

_Meanwhile..._

A sweat drop was beginning to slide down the side of his face and it wasn't because of the heat. No, that had been the third time he'd been called a woman, or more exactly, 'Miss,' within the last hour.

'Oro... maybe sessha should cut all of his hair off...' He pictured himself as bald as the day he came into this god forsaken world...

'Maybe sessha should become a monk...' He pictured himself in the customary robes of a Buddhist Monk...

"Maa... sessha is just fine the way he is, de gozaru yo."

'That is, for once, the most agreeable thing you've said, Rurouni.'

'Thank you, Battousai.'

It was then he heard a hopeless plea from an older woman.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" He quickly appeared at her side, his eyes focused on hers.

"Sessha would like to offer his assistance."

The woman paused in her hysterics to do a once-over of him, then shrugged and started up her nervous antics again.

"It's my boo-boo, she's stuck in that tree..." And his head swivelled backwards until it almost touched his back. His eyes inched up the path of her arm, past her pointing crooked finger to the very tall, very large tree. And of course, there was Boo-boo, stuck at the very top.

"Oro..." And he fell over in a heap of swirly eyes.

"Young man!" She sounded aghast. "Don't tell me you are afraid of heights!" He sat up and bobbed his head in the affirmative, weakly.

"Uh huh..." Suddenly he did not feel so good. It was too bad he hadn't eaten lunch ealier or else he'd have something to throw up...

"Well, I'll do something for you in return if you retrieve my cat for me."

"Hai, but sessha doesn't want anything... except... maybe... some food?" And then his stomach gurgled as if to support his question-statement. She nodded her consent to the agreement. He tied his sleeves back and braced himself for the big climb.

He took out his sakabatou and laid it on the ground next to the tree's trunk. Then he began his ascent.

It was easy climbing for the first few branches and then he came to the numerous but small branches that caved upon the slightest pressure. And then he reached the ones, just out of his grasp...

With a few huffs and puffs, he was finally to the cat.

It was black and crying softly. But when it's head swivelled to look at the big red unknown thing, it tensed up and began hissing.

"Maaa... maaa... sessha is here to rescue you, de gozaru... make this easy, oonegai shimasu... for the both of us?" A few scratches and bites later and he was climbing down.

"Hand her to me!" The lady demanded once he was on the lower branches.

"All right..." The cat nearly leaped out of his arms. Ungrateful!

Kenshin practically fell from the shock of the cat leaping away and landed in a pile of red, magenta, and faded white on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" The old woman's old saggy eyes visibly blinked at him.

"Hai, sessha is fine..."

"All right. I've decided I will make you dinner, boy. Is this acceptable?"

"Sessha expected no reward, Miss, de gozaru. And sessha wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Come on," the old hag grasped his wrist in an ironlike grip and dragged him from the scene.

"My sword!" He yelped and struggled back to the tree to reclaim his most valuable possession. And then the lady dragged him all some odd feet to her home, talking all the way. The trip certainly made him that much more hungry. And more agreeable to eating her offered dinner.

An hour or two after, a polite refusal of a date, (and a great many bows later) the poor rurouni found himself back on the open road with the night sky above him and the vastness of the world all around.

He decided to stop at a rather homey looking tree and sat beneath it's great canopy with his back resting against it's trunk. Assuming the position he slept in now and had for more than half of his life, with his sword in one hand and cradled close to his chest in the other, he fell into a light meditative sleep.

The next day, after waking at a good time, when the sun was still climbing the sky on the horizon, the Rurouni found himself back on somewhat familiar territory.

He walked along in awe, observing the faces, old and new, and scanning the area for signs of development. He was amazed.

He also noticed that there were quite a bit more people since the last time he'd been through here. Carts and caravans and people on foot were seen all over. And the market was much more colorful.

His stomach gurgled in protest at its emptiness and Kenshin feebly felt around for some loose change. And found nothing.

"Well, that always complicates things, de gozaru." He spent the next few hours offering his services in trade for food.

This was the least favorite part of her day: Shopping for food amongst the rushing people of the market. She never had enough money for the best food. Some people were rude in the moderate places, and she didn't want to be seen at the lowly stands. But she shrugged off those feelings.

Sometimes she just couldn't find what she was looking for. Although, as she was passing by the silk ribbonss at a textile stand, a rather beautiful blue one caught her eye and before she knew it she had it in her hand. It was smooth to touch and light as a feather. She didn't have enough money for it and all the food she still needed to purchase on her list... so she decided they could do without meat for a little while. She was getting a little chubby in the thighs anyway...

After having bought the ribbon she stepped aside so others could shop. She rubbed the material between her fingers, reveling in the feel.

So engrossed in her ribbon she didn't see the body falling towards her, having experienced a moment of complete and utter clumsiness. They both fell to the ground, him on top of her and as soon as the weight had left her she realized she didn't have the ribbon in her hands anymore. Frantically her eyes searched for it until they found it in the street. Just then, a carriage ran right over it, dirtying and ripping it in one swift motion.

"Ohh..." She cried in disbelief and sourly picked it up.

"Sessha is so sorry..." A polite voice drifted into her ears. A little dumbstruck, she turned to the source to see a peculiar man staring at her with concerned eyes. They were the most interesting shade of violet she had ever seen. And he had the most interesting color of hair as well. It was deep red, almost wild like fire, and it turned orange where the sun hit it.

She blinked. He was still apologizing. She looked own at the fabric in her hands and then forced a smile for him.

"Oh... It's quite all right," she gritted out between her toothy smile. And then she blinked. He was still apologizing! She took another look at the destroyed ribbon in her hands and then let it be carried away by the wind.

"It's ... just a ribbon," she shrugged half-heartedly and then bowed out of politeness before walking off.

Kenshin felt horrible. But by the time he had felt he'd apologized enough and had decided internally that he would buy her a new ribbon, she'd already disappeared.

It was not like he had money anyway...

A vision of sad blue eyes flashed through his mind.

"What a way to finish off the day..." He stated, crestfallen. Suddenly a piece of paper flew in the wind and hit him straight in the face.

_ HUSBAND FOR HIRE.. _

"ORO?" He looked around in suspicion. "It this some kind of joke?"

Out of curiosity his eyes scanned lower.

_ REQUEST: Healthy Manly Man with Fair amount of Build and a Confident stride. _

_QUALIFICATIONS: Must be Flexible to Change and Open to New Ideas._

_INTERESTED PROSPECTS seek out Sagara for Reasonable Wage and More details. _

He wadded the ad up in disgust and threw it away like a good humanitarian.

What idiot would hire a husband? He knew he was quite gullible and also that times were changing...

But...

Jeez...

'Damn...' The Battousai agreed.

Tsuzuku (to be continued)


	2. What's for Dinner?

A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter! I'm happy at the responses I have received for the first chapter! Eleven reviews! WAAAHH! I'll take whatever I can get! I might not be able to update as soon as I did this time. It depends on time, work, and school. Well, reviews would help too, bahaa, but I won't make anyone do that if they don't want to.

Anyway, if this seems a little rushed, I'm sorry. It's happening already, I can feel it. I just don't have a knack for long stories. Hrmm, please tell me what you think.. And please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not going to do this every time, because one: it's very depressing; and two: it's very annoyingly repetitive. So this is it for the rest of the story, however short or long it will be! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Husband for Hire

Chapter Two: What's for dinner?

After chewing on the same piece of straw for the past three hours, it was beginning to get... soggy, if that is possible for straw. Sano spat the chewed piece of straw out as he walked and then winked at a few young women off to his right who had seen his vulgar action and were slightly grossed by it. They scurried away as politely as possible, giggling all the while, and he continued on, indifferent.

The last few days since he had discovered his little "reminder" were not going so well in the "marry off the tanuki" department. What he needed now was a little divine intervention, not that he really believed in the divine or them every intervening in any way helpful... But what the heck? What could it hurt? Nadda! And he was hurting for time and men and running out of both...

And when the Gods heard his little plea inside his psycho brain, they decided to stop playing their game of euchre and bestow upon him some luck for a change.

"Sessha would gladly do your laundry in compensation..." Sano's eyes widened.

"What the? 'Sessha?'" Curiosity brought him stepping towards the voice and his eyes fell on a slight figure with a red head of hair. A person whom, fleeting moments before, he had taken for a woman..

"Sessha is most grateful for your generosity, de gozaru..." The man... bowed so low. Sano was taken aback by his show of manners. He had no idea there were any gentleman left in Japan... Well... well... He must be a wolf in sheep's clothing! But what hotshot would go around spouting 'sessha' this and 'sessha' that?

"What IS this nonsense?" Two startled amethyst eyes swivelled to him and he realized he'd just spoken his thoughts aloud. Then instantaneously realized he didn't care. A smirk spread across his lips.

The young woman the man had been thanking gasped and quickly disappeared, a little frightened by the weird stranger who so rudely interrupted her conversation with the nice handsome homeless beggar. Plus, she didn't like the way he was looking her up and down... INDECENT!

"Ahh well." Sano turned his focus back to the red head and quickly did a once-over of him too. "Are you natural?"

"Oro?"

"Are you a natural red head?" Sano didn't wait for an answer as he came into the man's personal space and grabbed a fist full of hair. Then, he yanked on it. It wouldn't give.

"Huh..." 'How about that...'

"ORORORORORORROROOO!" The man rubbed his head soothingly and inched away from the strange sadistically violent man. Sano, finally noticing the increasing distance between them, grabbed his wrist none too gently.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Maa... maa.," he added a placating gesture to go with his soothing voice, "Sessha will cooperate as long as you don't pull on Sessha's _very real _hair again..." The red head eyed him wearily.

"Deal. Now, would you like to accompany me to dinner?" The red head's eyes went wide with swirls and then he fell backwards in a heap of rags. Let's just say it wasn't at all a graceful fall.

"Hey You!" Sano gently prodded him with his foot, if gently means jabbing; none too considerately poking; or forcing your foot into an area of space already being occupied by ribs.. "I didn't mean it like that. Yuck!" The red head quickly nodded in agreement and sat up. Finally he seemed attentive again.

"Sessha would like to point out that Sessha was married once and still prefers women over men."

"Okay..I didn't ask about that..." Sano gave him a weird look, "The dinner is at a very good friend of mine's house. She's the best cook I've ever known. She'd be delighted to treat you." This was said with a smirk, like he wasn't telling the whole story.

"Sessha has to decline..." He wanted to get away. This man was irking him.

"Hey c'mon. What better have you got to do?"

Well.. Not really anything at the moment. Except beg for more food. And this guy was offering so he didn't really need to beg for the rest of the day if he went to the dinner. Free food! It seemed kind of fishy though. This man, just out of nowhere, offers to take him in and feed him. There had to be a catch. That was the way things worked, unfortunately.

"By the way, I'm Sagara Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano." That name of his sounded awfully familiar... but Kenshin couldn't quite place it.

"Himura, Kenshin." Kenshin finally noticed Sano staring at him oddly again and nervously smiled. Then he started walking and Kenshin followed.

"So... okay... can I ask you a question?"

Kenshin sighed discreetly, wondering about this man, if he were like himself, acting a fool but not really a fool, or if he really was that dense and superficial.

"Sessha believes you just asked a question, de gozaru." Sano opened his mouth and then clamped it shut. Then he frowned.

"Whatever, Can I ask you a question or not?"

"Hai?"

"Is that pink you're wearing?" Kenshin instantly sweat dropped.

"Iie, it's magenta." His voice held a tired tone to it. Silence hung in the air for about a minute.

"That's not a form of pink?"

"No." A shuffle of feet.

"But isn't magenta like a shade or tint of pink?"

"Maa maa, does it really matter?" Silence reclaimed them. Kenshin wondered briefly where they were going until he noticed Sano eyeing his gi.

"It's Magenta!" Honestly!

'Shithead,' mumbled the Battousai.

"Well... Shit, man! You're suppose to be a man, right? Why aren't you wearing manly colors?" Kenshin gave a weary smile and walked a little slower than him.

"Such as?"

"How about... green!"

"Sessha is not fond of that color, de gozaru."

"Brown?"

"Hmm... Sessha doesn't know."

"Blue! Navy Blue? Here!" And out of no where Sano produced a dark navy blue gi that looked a little worn but more warm than the magenta/pink piece of crap the "Sessha man" was wearing at the moment.

"Well, if it isn't the Rooster head..." A silky voice floated to their ears on the wind. They both turned to see a rather attractive woman waiting at the door of the Akabeko, a local restaurant, with her hands on her hips and a delicate eyebrow arched in a mock grin. Her dark colored hair fell down her back in long wisps and Kenshin was reminded of the past, of soft strands of midnight black and warm glances of blue...

But once she discovered Kenshin a spark ignited those dangerous eyes and elicited a gulp from both men.

"Fox, this is Himura, Kenshin. And Himura, this-"

"I'm Takani, Megumi, Ken-san. May I call you Ken-san? Are you new here? I'm surprised that the Rooster actually did something right for a change and brought a suitable handsome prospect this time.." She ushered him inside the restaurant, leaving a jealous Rooster to trail along behind them.

After having discussed the proposition over Oocha, the two awaited hearing Kenshin's reply with hopeful expressions. Well, one was hoping he'd say no so she could take him home and the other was hoping he'd say yes, so he could take him to Kaoru's home and get him away from the fox.That and he was really running out of time. And he wanted to be at the fox's home... and.. well, use your imagination.

"Sessha is... concerned, de gozaru. What about this woman's feelings? Is she aware of you employing a husband for her?" They blankly stared at him, blinked their eyes, and then broke out in hysterical laughter. People sitting at other tables, deep in their own conversations or eating, began to stare at them in wonder or in agitation. Kenshin blushed and shrank down in his seapot.

"Oro..." What is wrong with these people?

'I don't know but I could eliminate the need to ask,' offered the Battousai with a humorous tone to his voice. The Rurouni pointedly ignored his comment.

"She has no idea we're doing this. Call it a birthday present. Besides, with how the tanuki acts, she'll never get married without our help anyway. We're doing her a favor," Megumi stated. Kenshin couldn't believe a word he was hearing. Have they no honor or conscience?

"So, whadya say, buddy?

'Apparently not,' he thought to himself.

"We kinda need an answer as soon as possible. Her birthday is actually in a couple days..." Kenshin glumly thought over these two people's credibility in his mind, wondering how genuinely concerned they were for this woman they were trying so desperately to wed off. Then he studied their faces but decided he had to go with his gut feeling.

"Sessha declines your generous offer, de gozaru." He made to stand but Sano stopped him with his hand on Kenshin's wrist, yet again.

"Well, at least come to dinner tonight to meet her before you decide completely." Kenshin hesitated before slowly sitting back down. He never liked saying no to people, even if they were the kind that gave him bad first impressions. What could he say, he was a sucker.

The Battousai in him sneered at that.

"We must warn you, though. She's unlike any woman you've probably ever met," Megumi laughed out. How bad could she be? It sounded like they weren't giving her enough credit.

It was pretty clear out and Kaoru realized she never really took the time to pay attention to the little things,. Like, the weather for instance. She always was in a hurry or just didn't plan things right so she got stuck in the rain a lot without an umbrella or overdressed on a humid day.

She would be honest when saying she'd never really thought about marriage before recently. It was like the weather. It just didn't matter to her that much, she was doing well on her own and marriage for a woman usually meant stability in one form or another. And since neither one of her parents were alive and here, she didn't have to worry about being matched up with someone she didn't know or have to worry about leaving her beloved home.

Okay, okay. She had thought about courtship though. How could she not? She was a woman after all and women crave love and attention. But usually her thoughts about courting were negative. She wasn't a lady and everyone knew it. So none of the men who lived around here cared for her non-traditional irrational impulsive tanuki ways. She couldn't be controlled and that was unattractive. And then there were her looks. She wasn't refined, delicate, or thin like the other girls already matched up and/or pregnant. She worked hard as a swordsman and as a result had a rough, slightly muscled build to the feminine curves that she had inherited from her mother. It was nothing grotesque, it was just more... muscled and big...

But now, whenever she thought or went out into public, thoughts of romance and flowers invaded her mind. When was it her turn? Was it too late? Did no one want her?

She kept her head down as she trudged to the market.

After having given him directions to the Kamiya dojo they let him go and told him to be there at 5. It was currently noon and so he had to find something to pass the time until then. He decided he would just walk around and observe the people and possibly help if it was needed.

Sagara. He remembered where he saw that from. That ad for a Husband...

About ten minutes into his walk he came across children playing with wooden swords. This incited a chuckle out of him and his eyes softened at the scene they created. Clumsily slashing at the air, the wooden swords hardly hit each other. But they were just having fun so it didn't matter how accurate or inaccurate their aims were. Kenshin couldn't remember ever being that carefree and happy when he was a child.

No, his childhood had been shortlived. After his family died, he'd been traded like a slave to various people until he chanced upon a man in his late thirties. This man bought him and consequently gave him his freedom in the same day. But Kenshin was still a child at the time, so he followed the nice man. That was when he was taught swordsmanship. That was when he met her and the rain was red and the sky was dreary and he was always shivering...

It was then his eyes noticed the same raven black hair and blue eyes in the market. He straightened and tensed up. By the looks of it she was shopping again. He wondered if he should go up and say something to her. He wanted to. She looked lovely in her blue kimono...

What if she remembers me and the accident?

More importantly...What if she doesn't remember me?

He stood there just watching as she made her way along the stands, coming closer to where he was ever so slowly. And when she finally did pass by him, her eyes were downcast and she was clutching her basket to her chest. Jasmine floated through the air to his nose and played with his senses.

He instantly snapped out his daze and rushed up to her, not worrying or doubting himself or anything except the need to apologize again.

"Excuse me, Miss! Sessha is still sorry about yesterday-"

"Mou! I'm not worried about it so it doesn't matter! I-"

"But Sessha would like to offer you something to make up for the incident-"

"-don't care about it, it was just a piece of material-" And suddenly they were both struggling to keep up straight. Somewhere along the talking and the walking, Kenshin had tripped on something, maybe it had been his very own sandal breaking, but he had grabbed her shoulders to steady himself and ended up knocking her off balance as well. She had a basket and a tofu bucket in her hands and her eyes went impossibly large as they watched the tofu go flying in the air in the other direction away from her as she fell. In a burst of speed to save her purchase this time, she caught it–At the same moment Kenshin did. Blushes adorned their cheeks as they looked away from each other and Kenshin stole away his hands to clench them into fists.

And then suddenly the most beautiful red silk was in her hands. It was unbelievably soft, softer than any baby's bottom that she had ever had to clean, softer than feathers or her hair after a good brush. She noticed that he had her bucket of tofu and her basket in his arms and idly wondered how he had managed to do that.

"I..." She looked up into his hesitant yet hopeful eyes. And regretted looking into them. They were captivating. Did he know about his eyes? What they did?

"Ano... Sessha wants you to have that since Sessha ruined yours," he said, uncomfortable with the way she had been staring at him. She blinked her long eyelashes and seemed to realize she had ben staring, for a blush tinted her cheeks, and she looked back down at the cloth in her hands.

"Thank you." She bowed after he handed her things back to her and then dashed off, a little embarrassed at how she had acted around him. She was never that weird around men before. What was wrong with her? She never noticed the little things before either, like how his shoulders were just a little wider than hers, the Adam's apple that moved as he gulped, or how his eyes seemed to stare right into her soul. And the way he smelled... STOP IT! She warned herself. This will not do. This will not do!

She rushed home to start the dinner. Knowing her, she was going to need all the time in the world to cook something edible for Sanosuke and Megumi and their friend that they had invited. She hoped they had forgotten about finding her a husband, it was starting to get on her nerves. This morning they had brought over ten more men and lined then up inside her dojo while she was training. She had growled at them and scared them all off. Well, all except those who were used to her Tanuki antics. That was when she had to threaten them to leave.

Sano and Megumi had just chuckled the whole time, although Sano had been looking a little worried.

Really! She just wanted everything to stay the same! Who needed a husband to be happy? Besides, all the married women she talked to said that chocolate was better than any man's attention.

I already love chocolate, she thought, longingly.

Boy was she hungry. And glad that Megumi suddenly showed up out of no where and decided to make dinner for them tonight. Kaoru could cook, but usually she ended up serving something less than edible if she didn't concentrate on cooking. Which, consequently, happened quite often.

It was a little weird that Megumi would offer without wanting something in return. And she hadn't made any sly comments either. But it made sense that Megumi should cook since they were having company. Well, company outside of their small little circle of friends...

An icy chill oozed down her back and Kaoru involuntarily shivered. A knock at her door alerted her to someone's presence. Megumi entered her room with a deep blue kimono in hand and handed it to Kaoru.

"Dinner's almost ready, put that on," she turned her back to Kaoru and waited.

"What's this for?"

"We're having a nice dinner tonight, Sano's dressing up too. Put it on, I'm going to help you with your hair." Kaoru frowned.

"I'm not a child, I don't need your help." Megumi eyed her and then shrugged.

"Okay, well, be ready in fifteen minutes. If you can handle that, tanuki" She winked and then left, the door sliding shut with a soft 'click' behind her.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at the door then regarded the kimono in her hands with a mixture of curiosity and dread.

Kenshin felt weird walking on someone else's property and entering her home, walking in her living room and then sitting at her table. He felt uncomfortable but did as he was told.

He wore the dark blue gi that Sano had chucked at him earlier in the day and it reminded him of the years of his youth. He tried not to think about it as Megumi set the table and Sano sat there watching her with a look of longing and lust in his dark eyes. Everytime she came in, there would be a smirk on her perfect face. Kenshin just stared at the table top where he rested his hands.

And then jasmine flitted around his nose and he closed his eyes to savor it as he breathed it in.

"I'm just warning you, Megumi, that I never asked you to cook so you better not demand payment or.." Sano cleared his throat and nodded to the third person at the table. Her eyes found _his_ and she blinked, suddenly speechless.

Kenshin realized his mouth was hanging open and he instantly stood up, knocking over the table with nearly half the dinner on it.

"You!" She choked out.

"Me?" And it was then that he noticed she was wearing the ribbon.

–TSUZUKU (to be continued)

_Phi-dono_: Thank you! You're always reviewing my stuff, it makes me feel so happy! What the heck did I do to deserve a reviewer like you! I am glad that you like this story a lot better than the other one. And I tried very hard to keep them in character. This is AU but not that much AU, if that makes any sense, so it wasn't overly difficult to keep them in character. I love long chapters too, but have never been any good at writing them, so we'll see how well I keep this up, bahaa. Oh, don't worry. Sano is going to get Kenshin in loads of trouble, although Kenshin may not need any help from Sano, he'll be getting himself in enough trouble without assistance. That is, if I can write this the way I want.

_Sailor Tiamat_: You're not far from the truth with what you said. He doesn't exactly word it like that... oh I'll just let you find out, bahaa. It should be interesting, but then again, I tend to always start out semi-great and then it dies away. I have lots of ideas that I need to write down else I forget... Thank you for your wonderful review!

_Arrha_: Hehee, thank you! I will try and update as soon as I feel the next chapter is as good as the first one, if not, better! I have a hard time keeping something going when it comes to writing because I'm not a very good writer and I run out of steam and patience. I am very happy that you liked Sano's character! I was trying to make him a littler more humorous and light-hearted. I like happy bubbly stories!

_Tatasumari_: Wow! I am so glad to hear that! Usually I write crappy summaries and no one ever reads my stories because they aren't very cute or suspenseful or eye catching! So that makes me feel like I actually did something right for once! And don't worry, I will continue, at least for another chapter or two... O.O hahaa, I'm hoping it will be longer though.

_Evilteddybear_: Thank you for your review. I will work hard on this while I can. I hope I live up to your expectations when it comes to the next chapters. And I hope you continue to review!

Crystal Snowflakes: That's what I'm hoping!

_RoyalblueKitsun_e: Hmmm, I might have Battousai just make comments once in awhile like I did in chapter one, but I don't think I will have him actually be Battousai. Although, that is a possibility... It depends on my muse and the direction this is headed in. Time will tell...

_Bradybunch4529_: Thank you for your review. I can't wait to see what happens next either! Hehee. I will try and update soon, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep... But I do have ideas written down. So it's not like there's no where to go from here. It's just the process of writing everything down and making it sound just so. Hehee, listen to me, acting like I know what I'm doing, bahaa!

_Ambanee_: I'm glad you luved it!

_Neko-Yuff16_: Hehee, I don't think I will have Sano killed, but it would be comical... And Kenshin was refusing a date from the old lady, lol. I can see where there might be confusion. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

_The Incredible Emo Kid_: What an interesting pen name you have! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I will try and update as soon as I am able. :)


	3. Moments

A/N: Well, sorry this took so long. Heh, I told you I'm not good at long stories. I have a few more ideas after this, but I don't think this will be much longer than two more chapters. Maybe... :) Please tell me if this feels rushed or doesn't flow well in anyway-- I want to know! Or just say how much you enjoyed or didn't enjoy it, in a review! Your thoughts are welcome. Please enjoy! And thanks for reading my work!

Warning: Slight swearing... you know how Sano is. Winks.

Umm... also, I didn't really know what to call this chapter so when I think of something better I'm going to change the title. Until then, Moments will have to do. AND– please excuse any grammar mistakes... I read through this a few times, but no one is perfect and I'm sure there is something I missed. Without further ado...

Husband For Hire

Chapter Three: Moments

He didn't remember the dojo looking this... ragged and rundown. Was Kaoru neglecting her daily chores? Or maybe it was the squirt... Ponderous things. Too ponderous for Zanza though. But as he got closer to the house, he couldn't help but observe how unlivable the condition of Kaoru's home had become.

He reached the porch and walked up the steps. He wasn't watching where he was stepping and his foot fell through the floor.

"Dammit!"

"Watch your language, Sano!" Kaoru's voice commanded from inside the house. He entered the house and went directly to the kitchen, not looking at the mess on his way there. His eyes widened instantly when he discovered a nightmare. There was Kaoru, cooking something that would probably not be edible, and in her arms was a baby. That wasn't the only one. Oh no. There were a few children running around the kitchen, ignoring their mother's attempts to calm them down as she cooked and took care of the baby in her arms, at the same time.

Sano's mouth dropped open.

"Don't just stand there, you big lard! Help me out, MOU!"

"Ummm..." He started dumbly as he looked to the children running around. He grabbed one by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. He looked exactly like him! A miniature Sano!

"GAH!" He released the kid almost as quickly as he had grabbed for the little runt.

That was when he heard a knock on the dojo gates.

"I'll get it!" He cried and hurriedly left the house. He threw back the gates and there was Megumi, surrounded by hordes of men fawning over her. She was dressed elegantly but the smirk on her face did not match her outfit.

"Good afternoon, Rooster head. I've come to do a check up of your little youngin's. I always knew you'd be the first of us to settle down. So where are they?" All he could do was point to the house with his mouth gaping open. She sauntered past him, waving her hips seductively and all the men followed after, asking if they could help her with anything, get her anything, massage her back...

Sano slapped his head and then moaned.

"Holy shit, damn, mother-"

"Sanosuke." A deep voice, with a little bit of familiarity in it, interrupted his swearing tirade. He looked up to see Kenshin... or some version of Kenshin, standing before him. Kenshin looked menacing with his red hair in a high ponytail atop his head and his eyes a golden yellow.

"I've come for your life. Prepare to die." And with that, Kenshin went into his battou- jujitsu stance.

"Ahh, hold up, Kenshin, what's this all about?"

"You stole my Woman, I will kill you." Then he charged.

"AHHH!" Sano yelled and ran for the dojo. But Kenshin was too fast. And just when he thought Kenshin's katana would slice through him, a fog covered him up and he found himself inside the dojo.

All of a sudden, a freezing chill seared up his spine and his rooster hair stood even spikier and straighter. He turned around slowly and his eyes landed on a broad chest. They slowly traveled up to an Adam's apple, then to taut lips, and finally to stern eyes.

"GACK!" His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Sanosuke," Mr Kamiya's deep voice boomed. "I'm starting to lose faith in you, boy." There was a frown now. Boy did he look intimidating, looming over him with his fists and his arms crossed.

"I don't want to resort to drastic measures... I know you want to remain... intact," and he casually made a gesture to that place 'down there' that had Sano's legs quivering. "Heaven knows I need grandchildren to keep my dojo alive, right?"

"Yes-s-sir," he gulped.

"Well, get a move on, son."

And with that, Sano woke up.

"I need a drink"

* * *

It was quiet as the young Kamiya Assistant Master sat in her dojo, meditating, Well, okay. She wasn't really meditating, She was thinking. But to any onlooker, she was meditating.

Her thoughts revolved around the new person in her life, who was a man and conveniently single. A little odd but nonetheless intriguing; Kaoru couldn't help but hope to run into the red head named Kenshin again. And again. She thought back to dinner and how it had almost ended before it even began...

'You!' She choked out.

'Me?'

'Everybody!' Sano yelled to bring back some sense of comfort and normalcy to the dinner room. Well, plus he had taken an early drink. Make that a few early drinks.

"Sessha apologizes... Sessha must go.." With that said, he quickly bowed and exited the room. Sano and Megumi watched with curiosity as Kaoru watched him go, obviously affected in some, although small, way. And then she left too.

"Wait!" She yelled. She breathed a little quicker after realizing she caught him at the gates. He froze at hearing her command.

"What are you doing here?" She unconsciously reached for the ribbon in her hair. Without turning around, he answered.

"Sessha was invited."

"Why are you leaving?" Her voice became softer.

"Sessha thought Sessha was no longer welcome, de gozaru."

"Pfft! I was surprised, that's all. You silly man!"

"Oro?"

"I'm Kamiya, Kaoru," she introduced herself as she held out her hand.

"Himura, Kenshin." He took it and they gently shook.

"Now I don't have to refer to you as the one who knocked me over twice and ruined my ribbon!"

"ORO?"

"Mou! It's all right, already. I'm just messing! That's too much to say anyway."

"That it is, Kamiya-dono," he said with a chuckle. She eyed him and he blinked, a little weary all of a sudden.

"Won't you have dinner with us?" Her face was so hopeful. He felt his heart beating in his throat.

'Yes, won't you?' Battousai mimicked. 'And afterwards...' Kenshin mentally slapped his face and shook his head.

"To tell the truth, Sano and Megumi are never quite great company. They always team up on me. Now that I have you, we can get them at their own game, ne?" She elbowed him and he smiled.

"Hai, now that you have me."

"Yes! Okay then, let's eat!" She yelled enthusiastically and bounced inside. Kenshin followed quickly after.

When he returned to the table, Sano was stuffing his face and Megumi stopped eating to stare at him.

"Won't you sit, Ken-san?" Megumi purred as she got up and leaned into Kenshin, with a bowl full of soup in her hands.

"Uh, hai, sessha shall." He gulped and quickly retreated into his seat to distance himself from the fox and to make Sano stop glaringa t him.

Megumi passed out portions to everyone and they all began to eat in silence; Megumi and Sano watched the other two occupants of the room, and Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other ever so often.

"So this is our friend, Himura, Kenshin," Sano introduced, to break the silence.

"We've met." Kaoru stated, still staring at her rice, a little pink in the face.

"Oh really?" Megumi smirked and nodded at Sano.

"Hai," Kaoru looked at him and blushed. Then she looked away.

"Shall we drink some sake?" Sano held up the tiny bottle.

"Sano!"

"Ano, sessha does not drink... de gozaru."

"Oh c'mon, live a little!" Sano whined.

"He doesn't want any, Sano!"

"Fine, I'll drink it all by myself."

"Sessha does not think that wise, Sanosuke."

"I don't care, I'm thirsty and it's what I'm drinking!"

"Mou! You're insufferable! You'll get sick or worse!"

"Just let him do things his own way, there's no sense in talking to a fool who won't listen," Megumi added.

"Hey! You're suppose to be on my side, dammit!" He slammed a bowl down a little too hard on the table and it's contents swooshed out in every direction.

"ORO!"

"SANO!"

"SHIT!"

"Ohohohoho!"

While the Rooster and the fox were inside cleaning, Kaoru had taken Kenshin to her dojo to show him around.

"This was built by my great great great great grandfather. And almost every piece of wood you see here is the same from when it was first built." Kenshin nodded and smiled.

"Kamiya-dono, what style do you practice?"

"The sword that protects life. My father began this practice and taught me and now I am teaching my younger brother."

"Your father lives on in you." She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry about dinner. My friends are-"

"Kamiya-dono does not have to apologize for her friends, de gozaru. Sessha was grateful to spend time with such generous people for the night."

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ahh... well, yes, Sessha does mind..."

"Sorry."

"Iie, it's not something Sessha likes to talk about or dwell on."

"I've lived here my whole life. And I'll probably die here. I don't see myself anywhere else."

"You are still quite young, de gozaru. It's natural to be this way."

"How old are you?" She asked, suddenly.

"Oro... I am twenty eight." Her eyes widened instantly.

"Twenty eight! You're joking!"

"Sadly, sessha is not joking."

"Mou... Are you married then?" She batted her eyes and stepped closer to him, all focused on him; his movements, his reactions, his answers.

"Hai... Iie. Ano... Sessha _was married_."

"Oh... my friends want me to get married."

"Marriage...can be a blessing. It can also be very hard."

"I don't want to get married."

"You certainly shouldn't have to if you don't want to. It is apparent that Kamiya-dono is doing fine on her own; there is no need of a husband. And your friends seem to care about you enough that if you needed their help, they would assist you." She smiled and glanced at him.

"Thank you, Himura-san." And he smiled back at her. A comfortable silence fell about them as they observed the dojo and the signs on the wall. Kenshin touched a bokken and lifted it, testing it by using it with one arm.

"You may call me Kaoru." She offered, breaking the silence.

"Thank you. Then you may call me Kenshin..." That was when they heard whispering and some movement. Then Sano fell into the dojo.

"Uh, hi! I was just looking for the bathroom..." He explained, sheepishly.

"Mou! That's a lie, Sano and you know it! You know perfectly well where the bathroom is, you jerk! Spying on us!"

"Maa, maa, it's quite all right, Kamiya-dono, de gozaru."

"It's not like you were doing anything remotely interesting anyway! You're sooo boring. And so are you Kenshin! You call yourself a man! Shit! I'm outta here. And so is Megumi. Later." Kaoru shook her head and relaxed. She turned to her guest and tried to think of some reason he could stay.

"Umm... would you like some tea?"

"Oro... iie, Sessha much be going. Thank you for dinner and the tour of your home..." And he quickly left after that.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sword he had left, most likely on accident. She had found it by his seat at the table. She hadn't unsheathed it to look at the blade. She thought that might be rude. But there it was, sitting there. Kenshin's sword.

She'd see him again for sure. He had to realize he left it sometime. That put a smile on her face.

"Kenshin."

* * *

'Flowers. Bleuck. Why do girls love flowers so much? I think they're annoying, personally. Flowers are a waste of time and money... But.. Awww jeez. If it makes her happy...

'Just... which ones? Shouldn't this be easy? I should just grab some and be done with it!

'What the hell are these yellow ones? Maybe I should have brought Kaoru with... NAH! HAHAA! She wouldn't know anything about flowers. She's practically a boy!'

Yahiko's internal monologue was expressed outwardly in his facial expressions, scaring away certain customers and entertaining the others. That was when the Rurouni, who was meandering by in search of work, decided to help out if he could.

"Excuse me, essha would like to offer his assistance." He smiled warmly and the boy glared at him in response.

"Oro?"

"Do I look like I need your help?" The kid gave him the cold shoulder.

'Geez... I'm getting that a lot lately,' Kenshin thought.

'...' The Battousai wanted to slap him for his obliviousness.

"Maybe Sessha could offer some advice. Are you buying flowers for a girl?" The kid turned and stare at him with a "duh" written plainly across his face.

"Do you buy flowers for MEN?" The kid angrily asked, his face getting all red and distorted.

"Maa, maa. Sessha wanted to know if it was for someone special, de gozaru. No offense was intended." He then began to search around.

A familiar scent reached his nose and he paused, a pair of pretty eyes flashing though his mind.

"These?" The kid asked, incredulously. "These are ugly!" Kenshin stared at the ridiculed jasmine flowers and then wondered about the boy, why he was so quick to label things.

"Perhaps daisies would be the safest way to go?" Kenshin asked gently. The kid seemed satisfied with that particular flower and was off on his merry way. Kenshin found himself back in front of the jasmine.

"Caught your eye, eh?" The flower peddler asked.

"Hai. What could a wanderer do in exchange for these?" The peddler's grin widened.

* * *

It was shopping day again. Yahiko was a growing boy and so he tended to eat more than necessary. Although when one is growing, all is necessary, isn't it? Especially when he was working it off at the Akabeko. The boy seemed to always be there working. Kaoru was beginning to worry that maybe they were overworking him. That or he's been lying to her and going somewhere else.

She shook it out of her head and tried to focus on the list. But then her thoughts moved to the new person in her life: Kenshin. Who could explain what he was? Just a kind man... whom she knew almost nothing about. Except that... he made her feel... and she'd never felt so..alive before, around anyone! Maybe when she was younger and there was no worries or bills to pay for. Nothing complicated to solve or think about. Yeah, she was truly happy when she was younger. But it seemed happiness was fleeting with the passing of age. And Kenshin... was a new source of happiness. Who knew it could be so easy?

She found herself hoping to run into him again in the market. But thought, now that she was hoping to run into him, she probably wouldn't. Irony at its best. She still needed to give him back his sword.. Which she carried on her back in case she ran into him.

"Daydreaming again Jou-chan?" Kaoru glared at Sano.

"No." She marched past him,. But he followed.

"Thinking about a certain red-haired man?" He chuckled when he saw her turn red and clench her free hand into a fist.

"Sano! Knock it off!" She picked up a radish and looked it over before setting it in her basket.

"Okay, listen, missy. Here's the thing... I just want you to be happy. So could you just give someone, anyone, a chance?" She lowered her head and hid her eyes under her bangs.

"Fine..."

"Okay then, could you ask Kenshin to marry you!" She turned to him suddenly and glared. "Sheesh, just thought I'd ask..."

"So, shoppin for groceries, eh? I'm shopping myself," he changed the topic and then winked.

"Mou... Sano... go do whatever it is you do somewhere else! Better yet! Go bother Megumi!" And she huffed before stomping off.

"Damn... what an attitude!" He shrugged and began devising a way to get the two soon to be lovebirds to fall head over heels for each other. It was tough work. And he wasn't eve getting paid for it. Sheesh!

* * *

His hands were sweating. Good God! Why was he so nervous? He talked to her many times before.. Well, he never gave her flowers before,... so...

He stood in the doorway of the Akabeko, flowers grasped tightly in his fists. He watched her as she went to and fro, helping people and taking their orders.

She was... pretty. And nice. And she liked to talk to him. The truth was, he liked to talk to her too.

He looked down at the flowers. Suddenly they didn't seem like the right ones, or that there weren't enough of them. He made to take a step but that was the moment his confidence decided to desert him. He took a deep breath and tried it again.

"ARGH!"

"Is something wrong, Yahiko?" He looked up to find his boss, Tae, smiling down at him. He looked back at Tsubame and then to his flowers, and thrust them at Tae before going in the back to start working on the dishes. Tae looked down at the flowers in surprise and then smiled.

"Tsubame, I have a gift for you!" She called sweetly. Tsubame excused herself from a table she had been waiting on and walked up to her. Tae handed her the slightly wilting bouquet.

"These are for you, from a rather shy secret admirer." Tsubame smelled them and smiled. She went in to the back to put them in water and saw Yahiko grumbling as he did the dishes.

"Yahiko..." He turned to her and turned pink in the face when he realized it was her.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She hugged his back briefly and put the flowers in a glass of water. He watched her return to the lobby and a smile spread across his lips. He didn't bang the dishes around quite so loud after that.

* * *

Upon purchase, Sano had been giddily awaiting trying out his new tricky, lucky dice. The kind you can really do some damage with if your opponent doesn't catch on. He'd also bought some parchment and ink, and some perfume so that he could begin his plan.

Until then, he decided to go try his new dice out... But everyone seemed to know right away his evil scheme.

"C'mon! One GAME!" He pleaded in a drawled out whine. The other gamblers shook their heads, tsked and left him to his lonesome.

"Bunch of LOSERS!" Then he got an idea. The Tanuki! She would play, if only for a few games. Filled with anticipation yet again, he walked more confident with his chin raised high, his shoulders back and a big stride.

After reaching the Kamiya residence, he was crestfallen to find it devoid of the usual occupants. But thrilled at who he had the luck to come across.

The red head wussy Sessha-man!

"Oiy!" He greeted, as was custom, followed by a hand gesture executed in a lazy manner.

"Oro..." The man looked guilty. Or nervous? Nah, guilty.

"Say... were you just coming back from Jou-chan's room? Did you look through her underwear drawer?" He asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

It took a second for the man to comprehend the babble that was "Sanosuke Speak", but as soon as the words hit home, he gulped and shook his head quickly.

"Sessha would NEVER!" He said, aghast.

Whatever The Battousai commented, knowing full well he was still, in fact, a man. And _all_ men have urges.

"Just jokin', man," Sano said, with a manly slap to his back. Kenshin coughed from the force of his slap and weakly smiled at him.

"Hai..."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, Sano's eyes roaming the scenery and then finally coming back to rest on the two amethyst eyes that belonged to his new friend.

"So..." The amethyst eyes looked worried...

"Do you dig 'er?"

"Oro? Dig... who, Sanosuke?"

"Do you dig Jou-chan? You must be intrigued, why else are you here? And with flowers, no less!" Kenshin's eyes were wide and he hid the flowers behind his back. He thought maybe he was having an anxiety attack or worse yet, a heart attack, which could explain the shortness of breath, loss of feeling in his hands, and the rapid beat of his already over-exercised worried heart.

"Sessha can assure you, Sanosuke, that Sessha has a very good reason for being here, which, by the way, does not include romantic inclinations towards Kamiya-dono in any way--" A gasp interrupted his defense of himself and both men turned to look at said woman. Her eyes were cloudy, all of a sudden, and her frame shook. But neither one could fathom exactly what she was feeling. That is until she socked them both in the face... Then they had a pretty good idea.

"Kenshin no baka!" She yelled in rage and flung his sakabatou at him.. Then she dashed off. Sano presumed... to hide in the dojo.

"Good going, Ace. I just love it when she's like this..." Sano turned and left, forgetting all about his dice with all of the drama going on.

"Kami-sama! Why does this always happen to Sessha?"

'Because you're such a pansy...' Battousai easily retorted.

"But sessha has barely known Kamiya-dono for twenty four hours!"

'Your point is...?'

He reached out with his ki and found her inside the bathhouse, briskly cleaning the bath in angry strokes.

"Ummm... Kaoru-dono, please let me apologize..." He walked up to her and laid the flowers on the floor next to where she sat.

"I'm not mad at you, Kenshin," she interrupted. She paused in her angry cleaning and sat back on her heels but didn't turn to face him.

"I'm angry at myself."

"Kaoru-dono doesn't have any reason to be angry at herself."

"Oh yes I do. I'm ridiculous. Eighteen and teaching swordsmanship. No man could ever consider a... I guess I will be alone for the rest of my life... And I was fine with that... I really was..."

"Forgive Sessha, but isn't it a little dramatic and early to be writing yourself off as hopeless? Eighteen is still very young, Kaoru-dono. And there is nothing wrong with you, that there is not. Let me be the first to say you are a truly wonderful and beautiful person." He smiled at her back and when the silence began to ring in his ears he turned around to leave.

"Kenshin?" Her voice was small and unsure. He stopped at the door and stared at the wood grains in it.

"Hai?"

"Thank you." Suddenly there was a small pressure at his back. It was warm and bumpy and he felt charges of electricity where she touched him. His belly felt tickled by her hands grasping him there as she hugged him. And why? Was the question going through his mind. Why was she hugging him?

Stupid Rurouni. It is apparent the lust that attracts her to our body. The Rurouni sweat-dropped at the Battousai's enormous ego.

"Umm... Kaoru-dono... Sessha..can't breathe..." he faked, uncomfortable with her invasion of his personal space. She instantly detached herself and looked demurely at the ground.

Oh, thanks a lot, Rurouni. I never get to have fun anymore. The Battousai complained. His lips twitched in the direction of a pout but never quite made it there.

"Sessha had a wonderful time last night, eating dinner.. Uh... what was left of the dinner, oro."

"Mou! It's all right! Things like that happen all the time.." She instantly clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Kenshin chuckled.

"Sessha is grateful to have met you, that Sessha is." He took that for a good line to leave by but she grabbed his arm.

"Umm you see, no one has ever...really listened to me before.. Thank you." And she smiled. Boy, could she smile. Kenshin felt his heart stop beating it was going so fast. Why would she give him such a beautiful smile?

And he thought to himself... 'oh dear, I know what this feeling is...'

* * *

Sano neared the doctor place and decided to pay the fox a visit. Ruffling his hair up a little bit and checking his breath, he strolled in like nothing in the world was amiss.

Megumi looked up over the papers in her hands and eyed him skeptically.

"You appear to be all in one piece, save for the piece of your mind that's been missing for, who knows how long... What are you doing here?"

"What? No hello?"

"Do you think you deserve a hello?"

"Do you think you could be a little forgiving for once?"

"Do you always expect people to do what you want?"

"Do you always have to be so cold when I'm around? Maybe I just... wanted to see you."

"Usually you get all bloody first." He sighed and stepped around her desk to tower over her.

"Maybe I'm tired of coming up with excuses for being here. And maybe.. I don't actually like fighting as much as you believe I do."

"Sano... why do you do this to me! I have... things that I need to take care of—Control. My life is complicated. I really want to be a doctor. I'm afraid there's no room in my life for a fighter-for-hire who constantly gambles his money away and can not be counted on for support." She stood up to put space between them but then he grabbed her on impulse and roughly hugged her to him.

"Do you hear my heart?" His voice was so..low. She shivered and closed her eyes, listening to the erratic pounding of his heart in his chest. His firm chest.

She nodded, slowly.

"I know I can screw up... but I want this. I want you. That's why I'm trying to marry off Kaoru. I want to be with only you!" He pushed her away and stood in the doorway.

"I have an idea... you better not give up on me, fox." Then he left.

TSUZUKU--(To Be continued)

_Boy o boy!_

_Thanks to the readers..._

_Phi-dono: _Hehee, thanks a lot! I'm glad that you found that chapter satisfying. I have to say, that is probably my favorite and best chapter! I'm not so sure about this one, but I'll find out, ne? Anyway, you're always the first one to review my stuff! Hehee, it just makes me happy knowing I have a reader like you! I'll try to have more Battousai comments... and definately more fluff because I live for that! Thanks again!

_Sailor Tiamat: _Hmmm, I think this chapter answered your question, that I do. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter two. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

_Nyako: _Hehee thanks! I certainly tried to make this funny and light hearted!

_Neko-Yuff16: _You're most certainly welcome. And yes, I am going to have Kaoru do something to them, but I don't know yet. I have been thinking about that though. There's so many directions to go from... GAH! Sometimes I wish that my thoguhts could just flow straight into the computer so I wouldnt' have to type anything. That's the worst part of writing. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

_Reignashii: _Lol, well here ya go! I'll try and update again soonly. I'm glad you liked it!

_Krystal Waves: _Hehe, poor Sano. Actually, I don't pity him that much. He usually asks for what he gets. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

_Kawaii meeh: _Does your name mean that you want someone to make you cute! OO Lol. I hope you think this chapter is funny too. Thank you!

_Sims are awsome: _Thank you, I will try to update soon :)

_Crystal Snowflakes: _Thank you very much!

_Crewel: _I will try and have more Sano and Megumi interaction... actually I have something special planned out for them. winks Hehee, I can't wait! Thank you for reviewing!

_Meant2be:_ You're so silly! I'm honored that you think my writing is good enough to be on your favorites! And I don't mind you reviewing a lot! It makes my day!

_Bradybunch4529:_ I hope that I don't start to lose my muse. Usually I start off good and then everything just kind of goes blah after a while. I'm glad you liked my first two chapters. Thank you for reviewing! I will try and update soon!

_Silent Tears of Agony:_ You're right, it's set in the original time, just alternate universe. I probably won't have all of the original characters make appearances, because honestly I'm not that good of an author! Hehe, and I really only absolutely adore Kenshin and Kaoru. But Yahiko and Sano are fun too! I'm going to try to keep this up. Usually I write crap when I force myself to write... so I'm trying not to do that because it's better when it just comes out! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks for reviewing!

_Gray Rose: _I hope that's a good wow!

_Evilteddybear:_ My goodness! You certainly know how to put an everlasting smile on someone's face! Gosh! Thank you very much! I'm not as good as some of the other writers out there, like Linay, who is amazing! But when you say things like that, it makes me feel better about my writing skills. Thanks!

_Royal bluekitsune:_ Hehee, thanks for reviewing!

_The Incredible Emo Kid:_ :) I think you can tell by this chapter that there is one other pairing. They might not be a main focus in this story, but they will pop up now and then. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

_Bunny Sailor Moon:_ You know what? I didn't even think about the parents leaving the dojo to the boy. I thought since Kaoru was older, it would be okay, but thanks for pointing that out to me. Maybe I'll go back later and tweak it a little. And I realize Yahiko should be in there more. I guess I'll have to make up excuses for him not being in the second chapter. Hehee, thanks for the constructive criticism. He is in this chapter though. As far as being a little OOC, well... I'm making them do what I want them to do. And as a writer who didn't originally create the characters, all I can do is aspire to keep them in character as much as I can. I know there will be times when it won't happen, and I hope those people who don't like how I write leave good reasons why. Thank you for being honest. :) I hope you enjoy this one too!


	4. Take On Me

A/N: Agh, sorry this took so long. I've been kind of distracted by real life things. This kind of just escaped my mind for a wee bit. Okay, longer than a wee bit, I apologize! I feel really bad. I will definitely try and not take so long on the next chapter. Okay?

This might be a little rushed more towards the end. I was kind of frustrated with how this turned out...

I hope that most of you who read will still review and share your thoughts with me. I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading!

Warning: Some more swearing. Points to Sano.

Sano: -indignant look- What?

"We're talking away

I don't know what I'm to say

I'll say it anyway

today's another day to find you

shying away

I'll be coming for your love okay?" —A-HA, Take on Me

Husband For Hire

Chapter Four: Take on Me

'Dearest Kenshin.' Sano scribbled on a rough draft piece of paper.

'My dearest Kenshin...' He rubbed his chin and glared at the paper.

"This is harder than I thought it would be... Damn." He crumpled up the ruined unacceptable draft paper and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. It bounced once on the floor and landed next to the other unfortunate disgraces, to be discarded and forgotten forever.

"I need inspiration!" He eyed a bottle of sake close by and chugged some down.

'Kenshin,

It is my cordial wish that you might consider joining me for an early dinner. I await your reply in earnest impatience and hope you will accept my invitation.

Sincerely,

Kaoru.'

He whistled in appreciation of his work.

"Hot damn! I'm good." He decided then and there that he'd go see the fox so that she could copy it onto parchment. She could write cursive much better than he could, plus she was a woman. So instead of his scribbly penmanship lacking a feminine grace to it he decided it was far wiser and cunning to employ a woman for the job. Another reason to go see the fox: he was beginning to feel restless and wanted to expend some of his energy in a productive manner. A.K.A. wooing said fox.

Sano wasted no time in getting to the doctor's office. He eneered without knocking, as was rooster custom, and slapped his final rough draft down on her desk. She wasn't startled or surprised. She calmly glanced at him before taking the paper and reading.

"This is humorous." She received a dull look.

"Will Kenshin buy it?" She read it again.

"I don't think so, Rooster head." She took a pen off her desk and made corrections.

"There." Sano snatched it from her and then grinned. Then he tossed it back on her desk.

"I need you to rewrite it in your scribbly stuff." He stared at her expectantly.

"You're not my boss. I'm a free woman, I do what I please." She crossed her arms in defiance and watched for his reaction. It came but not in the way she was privy to. He gave her his infamous puppy eyes. She began to crack under those dark intense eyes' assault.

"Oh, all right." She said, giving into his command. She got out a nice piece of paper and began to write Kenshin's letter in the best cursive he'd ever see. Sano smiled when she folded it and placed it in an envelope she had addressed to their new friend.

"All done."

"Not quite..." Sano whispered. He moved around the desk and trapped Megumi in her chair with his hands on either side of her body, gripping the arm rests. He swooped in so close that they breathed into each other's open mouths. He kept his stare trained on her eyes. She slipped and glanced down at his lips, which formed a grin. She looked back up at him before he stepped away and winked at her.

"Just checking." And then he left. Megumi frowned and in haled a big breath of air.

"Men." She huffed.

Her concentration had engulfed her completely. All she heard was the sound of splashing and the rubbing as she did their laundry. A bead of sweat made a path for others to follow down the side of her face as soon as it had become too great for her brow to hold up. She wiped at it absentmindedly with the upper part of her sleeve.

Wisps of her ebony hair were all around her head, trying to escape the tie that held most of her ponytail in place. All in all, she was a mess and one could surmise that either, one: she was working very hard, or two: she didn't know what showers and brushes were. Assuming by how white her teeth were, the latter need not remain in question.

Her thoughts were focused on the task at hand, rather than other menial concerns that imposed upon her mind and heart the other hours of her waking life.

A presence suddenly came near and cast a shadow over her. Her sword training kicked in, along with instinct, and she tensed up slightly, anticipating some form of obtrusiveness from behind.

"BOO!" Yahiko shouted, playfully smacking his sister upside the head. She retaliated with a noogie and then captured his head in a lock of her arm.

"Surrender!"

"Never!" He struggled a bit before successfully tripping her from under her feet and then set a heavy foot on her stomach.

"I'm the victor!" His fists punctured the air above his head and a grin that boasted of a boost in his ego adorned his youthful face.

"Oh," he suddenly leaned down with a curious and serious expression on his face, "there's someone at the gates for you." She froze.

"Who?" Yahiko shrugged. She quickly got up and raced to the gates.

Was it an emergency? If so, Yahiko was in big trouble for kidding around before telling her about the person who waited at their door.

Upon opening the gate, Kaoru was horrified to discover that her visitor happened to be Kenshin. She froze, like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes were wide and her whole body taut. Her hair! Her clothing!

Oh... my ... GOD!

"Good afternoon Kaoru-dono," he greeted, and with a wonderful smile too. She forgot about her present state of being because of that smile.

"Hello... Kenshin."

"Sessha did not know Yahiko was your younger brother, de gozaru." She stepped aside to allow him to pass while nodding to him, and then closed the gate behind them.

"Well, he looks more like our father. I take after our mother. And...we don't really act alike... except when we are arguing," she explained in a nervous ramble, pink in the cheeks.

"Aaaa." They walked unhurriedly to nowhere in her yard. She was trying to think up reasons for him to be there while he was trying to just give her his answer to her letter invitation. He stopped and turned to her, a determined set to his face and body. She looked a little intimidated...

"Sessha would like to have lunch, dinner, or any kind of meal with you," he finally said. She almost fell over from shock.

"Wha!" He gulped then and became very shy all of a sudden.

"That is if you are not otherwise engaged..."

"MARRIAGE!"

"ORO?"

"Kenshin?"

"Maa, maa, no! Sessha wants to have dinner with you! Only that, de gozaru." He quickly amended, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh," she glanced down at her uncompleted pile of clothing.

"I have to finish a few chores and then we can eat here or go somewhere..." She kneeled down in front of the basin again and continued where she left off. She paused when she noticed Kenshin tying back his sleeves; he joined her.

"Sessha will help." He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

It was harder to let the task take over her so completely again. Especially when she was noticing things about him that made her breathing more difficult and her actions more self-conscious. There was this nervous boil in the pit of her stomach and her mouth had sudden become so dry. She kept glancing at him in small quick takes and couldn't help but breathe in his wonderful musky scent...

She realized then that he was doing all the work when she noticed just how many more articles of clothing he'd gone through than she had. She suddenly felt guilty and decided she couldn't take advantage of him like that.

"Kenshin, you may stop now, I will finish the rest." He looked confused but nodded and finished the one he had in his hands. She watched out of the corners of her eyes as he stood and carried the hakama over to the drying rack, carefully positioning it on a pole with all of the others to dry.

That was when Yahiko reappeared and beckoned to Kenshin. Kaoru watched in interest and was glad that Yahiko had actually showed up at a good time. Yahiko gave her a weary glance however, which sparked her curiosity that Yahiko would talk quietly about something to Kenshin and not her...

It kind of hurt her feelings. But he was a boy, after all, and Kenshin was man. Her brother would feel more comfortable discussing things pertaining to manhood with a man of course. She let it go and continued with the last of the laundry.

Yahiko lead Kenshin into the kitchen.

"Sano informed me about the dinner. We know you aren't the richest person... and I like you so I thought I'd spare you from Kaoru's disaster cooking. Here's all you need..." he gestured to the food laying on the table. Kenshin thanked him and washed his hands before he set about preparing their meal. The boy remained where he stood, in contemplation of something important, Kenshin was sure.

"I don't want Kaoru to know..." his youthful eyes pleaded with him.

"Okay, sessha won't tell, de gozaru."

"I need to know what girls like, besides flowers." His eyes searched the older more experienced man's. Each second ticked by as he held his breath waiting for an answer.

"Girls... young women are mysterious and confusing in that there is no stereotypical gift that will satisfy every one of them. You must find out what she likes, that way she knows you sincerely care about her and you don't have to guess what to buy and run the risk of her not cherishing it. Although if she truly loves you, she'd cherish anything you give her." The boy's eyes grew stern for a bit as this information sunk in. Then they lit up, with this newfound realization.

"Also," Kenshin wanted to add, "women sometimes love being romanced... sometimes they love surprises, especially if they are good surprises, de gozaru. But there is a time and place for everything."

"Thanks Kenshin.." and there was an appreciative twinkle in the boy's eyes.

"Yahiko is most welcome. Sessha is glad to help, de gozaru."

"Kenshin!" Called Kaoru's voice.

"Busu's croaking for ya!" The kid yelled loud enough for her to hear before dashing off.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" She came up to him and then eyed the food.

"What's that?"

"This is going to be dinner, Kaoru-dono.":

"Yes, but where did it all come from?" Kenshin spotted something on her face and lifted his hand to wipe it off. She tensed up and he almost decided not to touch her so intimately but his hand went of its own accord and he realized it was an eyelash. Her eyes were staring at him now. He didn't know why it even mattered. He suddenly realized he just wanted to touch her. He turned his attention back to the food.

"It came from the market, of course," he chuckled to change the mood and made another rice ball. She watched his hands shape the rice in bewilderment and then vacated the room to clean herself up.

"Sessha enjoys it here." Kaoru smiled and took a bite of the food Kenshin had prepared. She was envious of his amazing ability to cook and make wonderful creations of food. She studied his hands, wondering if they were the cause of the delicious food. Then she studied his head. The secret probably lay hidden in his head; she mused that she'd never discover it then, if that were the case. He seemed to be a closed off person some of the time. Although, it was just recipes... maybe he would share.

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled bashfully.

"Soo...what made you want to go on a picnic so bad?" Kaoru questioned, her eyes expecting and asking something Kenshin couldn't ascertain, even if he hoped to.

"The weather. Sessha is quite fond of pleasant weather, de gozaru."

"You sound like my grandmother," she stated in a deadpan voice before clapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oro?" His eyes darted around, he was trying to think up something to say to that.

'Don't say anything. Prove to her by physical action that you shall not and cannot be compared to her grandmother,' Battousai commanded rather roughly.

"Sessha has noticed Sanosuke is in love," Kenshin blurted out

'...' Battousai popped his sword out of its sheath an inch to warn the Rurouni of his growing agitation.

"Really?" Kaoru's eyes became bright and sparkly. "Who?"

"Sanosuke."

"Mou, you said that. I mean, who is he in love with?"

"Someone very close to him, de gozaru." She froze and turned a bit white.

'_She's_ very close to _you_...' Battousai pointed out. Kenshin noticed that the Battousai was right, she was sitting only inches away from him. He began to sweat.

"Sessha really does enjoy it here," he quickly said, partly to focus on something else and partly because he was trying not to be uncomfortable.

"Kenshin, you're not trying to casually imply that Sano has feelings for...me, are you?"

"ORO! Good heavens, no. Sessha apologizes. Sessha believes Sanosuke is in love with the lady doctor, de gozaru."

"Phew! That's great news, because I can't stand Sano. I mean, he's a good friend but I'd be inclined to tear him a new one everyday of our lives if we were to be married," she admitted. At her confession, the Rurouni went very still and gulped.

"Sessha pities a disagreeable husband for you, Kaoru-dono," he said softly. She blew up and clenched her fists.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" She began to reach for his neck to strangle him.

"Maa, maa, sessha meant nothing offensive by it, Kaoru-dono. It's just that the perfect marriage or relationship doesn't exist. One must work for a good relationship, compromise, sacrifice, have patience and be accepting, which is what love is all about, de gozaru."

"Whatever Kenshin." Munch, munch.

"Oro."

Off in the distant bushes...

"Can you hear them?" Sano asked, somewhat in a whisper, somewhat in a gruff coarse voice.

"No. We're not even close enough to see them!" Yahiko cried in exasperation.

"Well, who's fault is that? Why'd they have to go and fucking sit by the river where there, happen to be _no bushes, _coincidentally?" Sano yelled this time, Yahiko was quick to act, covering the irate Rooster's blabbing mouth with his hand to silence him.

"Shh, dummy!"

"Well, if you can't hear them, chances are they can't hear me, Einstein!"

"They can if you're yelling, stupid!" Yahiko pointed out, glaring all the while. "What part of this was meant to benefit me, Rooster head?" Sano eyed him with a look that said he should know already.

"This is boring..." Yahiko moaned, just to accentuate his words.

"Fine! Go away, you cretin! I don't need you anyway. Don't know why I even bothered..."

"Because I knew where they went..." Yahiko supplied. Sano growled and lunged after the boy. But Yahiko was small and slipped away, running as fast as he could while cackling.

Sano then turned his attention back to the "near couple" couple.

"He's right, this IS boring. This requires a more direct approach," Sano said to himself, mainly because all great schemers talk to themselves, but also because he really didn't want to own that he was psychotic by talking to a tree or a rock.

"Kenshin, I am not convinced that you understand the severity of the situation. You need to "make a move" on Jou-chan! Or else something bad is going to happen to me..." Sano said. Kenshin put a reassuring hand on his hsoulder.

"Sessha does not believe anythign bad is going to happend to you if seesha doesn't initiate intimacy with Kaoru-dono."

"Argh! I had a fucking nightmare, man! Some people say dreams are premonintions! Do you want me to to be unable to continue the Sagara line?" Kenshin began the laugh and then quieted himself when he noticed his friends' unenthused expression.

"Sanosuke, seesha does not want to do anything improper to Kaoru-dono especially if she doesn't want it or isn't ready for it, de gozaru." Sano hit his head on the wall next to him a few times.

'Damn... we have the power to drive people mad with words!' The Battousai said, excitedly. Rurouni's eyes grew monumentally wide and he tried to force the Battousai far down in his mind.

"At least do this one thing for me," Sano pleaded. "I'll get on my knees and beg, I will!"

'Oh please, let me kill him. He's a disgrace to all mankind,' The Battousai said.

"Sanosuke, there's no need to behave this way. Sessha can't promise anything but sessha will consider it, de gozaru."

"You kiss Kaoru. Then you'l' know if she has feelings for you. THEN, ask her to marry you!" Kenshin scracthed the back of his head nervously and began to inch away.

"Sessha is glad you are not too imaginitivie in your attempts to marry Kaoru off."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Maa, maa!"

Knock, knock.

"Who is it!"

Yahiko ran to the door and threw it open. It slammed into the wall with a bang.

"What do you want?" Amethyst eyes blinked innocently back at him.

"Oro, umm..." The older man began unintelligently. Yahiko moaned and shook his head.

"Bah, adults." He frowned at Kenshin. "This way." Kenshin nodded as he followed the young boy through the yard. "She's looking particularly ugly today, Kenshin, I don't know why you want to see her." They stopped in the dojo and Yahiko pushed Kenshin onward.

There she was, with her back to him, dressed in a simple kimono, with her hair up modestly. She turned around and blue eyes caught his breath and stole it away.

"Kenshin." She smiled. He licked his dry lips and then smiled back.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, you know you can just call me Kaoru. Nevermind the -dono," She took his offered arm.

"Yes Kaoru-dono. You have mentioned it before." She shook her head but didn't press it. She was gentle and kind when she wanted to be.

He guided her out of the yard and through the countryside. They talked on and off but never once was it awkward or boring. Kaoru would point out places she'd been and how they related to her with vivid clarity and such enthusiasm. He realized he could listen to her voice all day long and never tire of it.

"Kenshin..."

"Yes Kaoru-dono?" She looked at him meekly but then quickly glanced away.

"I ummm..." She began to play with her hair. He became a little confused. Why was she acting so nervous all of a sudden?

'I'm ashamed of you for even thinking that question...' the Battousai muttered, a bored tone underlying his low voice.

"Kaoru-dono, you can tell me anything. Sessha is a very good listener." She stopped walking then and searched his eyes.

"Nothing..." Fireflies were all around them. The night sky had somehow sneaked its way in the sky and was hidden beneath the canopy of trees they were walking under side by side. Karou shivered and wrapped her arms around herself while trying to be discreet about it but it didn't go unnoticed.

'Now is the time to strike,' the Battousai advised.

"May Sessha..." Kaoru turned her innocent eyes to him. "May sessha hold you?" Her face turned a few shades pinker and she looked down at the ground as she stepped closer to him slowly.

Kenshin could feel his heart beating in his throat. She snuggled into his arms when they opened up to her and wrapped around her small frame. Kaoru then buried her nose into his neck and he chuckled. She looked up at him quizzically and he smiled down at her.

"Your nose is cold, Karou-dono." She smiled and returned her nose to his neck.

"Call me Kaoru, Kenshin." He stilled and stared at her head.

"Kaoru." She looked back up at him then and he watched her as she observed his face.

"Anything else, Kaoru?" His voice had become husky and it made her shiver despite the warmth she now felt.

"Y-yes..." He raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for her to continue.

"May I... touch you?" He chuckled again.

"You are as we speak, Kaoru." She looked down timidly with a smile and then lifted a hand from hugging him to gently touch his cheek. He turned serious and leaned into her hand, closing his eyes.

"I feel like something is wrong with me... I've never felt anything similar to love for anyone. I mean, the kind of love a man and a woman shares. Every girl my age, they're already on their second or third child and I'm not even married..." She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I don't know why I said that." IT was a whisper.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Kaoru. Sometimes it takes longer for some people to discover the wonderful things in life. Sometimes it won't happen until you stop expecting it to. You were not meant to be alone forever, de gozaru," he said, his words flowing over her and washing away the stress and worries of her life for the moment.

"Thank you." He gently began to rub her back up and down and that action elicited a sigh from her.

"So... how is the scheming coming along, rooster-head?" The fox mocked as she sat down across from him at the Akabeko. He looked more than a little stressed.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not really sure." He put a hand through his hair and then rubbed some feeling into his face. "Hell, I'd say since they haven't kissed or gotten hitched that it's not going well at all!" He suddenly downed a glass full of something she assumed to be alcoholic. It was set none too gently back on the table in between them.

"I believe you're becoming bipolar... these mood swings are worse than a pregnant ladies'" He glared at her and downed another cup. She returned his glare with one of her own.

"You're not helping you know. You're suppose to be this smart doctor but do I see you helping me? No! I mean, a squirrel would probably give me more help than you."

"I fail to see the correlation in that..."

"See? No help whatsoever!" He yelled as he made huge gestures with his hands. "You make me think that none of this is important to you," he spat out, literally. She wiped her face off and glared at him back.

"You brought this upon yourself. I _told _you my limitations and expectations for a relationshi so don't blame me for being honest with you when you chose to be selective in your ability to hear!" She stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. Wide eyes all around stared at the fuming rooster. A few sympathetic eyes were turned his way too.

He finished the rest of his drinks and then moped about as he left and walked home.

A big goofy smile was stuck to her face. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling too much. She'd tried to stop without any success. The closest she'd gotten to anything other than a smile was a weird facial expression that looked like she had smelled something very unpleasant.

Kaoru was returning from teaching at one of the other dojos across town. She opened the gate and her foot hit a small pile of mail. She sifted though it absentmindedly to see if there was anything for Yahiko and came across a blank envelope.

Curiosity sprang forth and her fingers sought the flap, ripping it open. Her eyes widened as she read the paper within.

"What's this?" She shoved the flyer in Sano's face. Sano had just come from using her bathroom. She took in his appearance then, but didn't say anything.

"An.. Ad?" He said, somewhat out of it.

"I thought you were over this, Sano! What's going on? Why do you have an ad out to hire me a husband? 'Must be flexible and open to new ideas'!"

"Now hold up jou-chan, no one else has answered the ad since Kenshin and you'll be glad to know-" he finally noticed how still she had suddenly become and the deathly silence that had fallen around them made his skin crawl.

"Ken...shin...?"

"Wait a minute before you jump to conclusions, Kaoru-" He began.

"You JERK! How dare you? Who do you think you are, messing with my feelings? Paying... some STRANGER off the street to seduce and wed me and for what reason? What's got you in this... mode?" Her face was red and eyes were angry and stormy. It looked like she might start crying too.

"I can explain-"

"NO." She ripped up the ad. "Stay out of my business, stay out of my life." And she ran off towards her home. Sano slapped his head and soberly rubbed his face. He wasn't going to be eating dinner here tonight...

"Kaoru-dono hasn't been in the market..." Kenshin stated softly. Sano paused his hand before it reached his mouth to take another bite of his food when Kenshin spoke.

"I know, She found the ad and thinks I'm paying you." His hand continued on the rest of the way towards his mouth.

"Aaa." Kenshin looked down at the table where all their food and their money sat. It was quiet for a couple minutes in their small area of the Akabeko.

"I have an idea, if you're willing to endure things worse than hell..." Sano said, as sort of question-statement.

"Sessha has been through worse than anything you can possibly imagine, Sanosuke." His expression added support to that statement.

"All right, It may seem... ridiculous, but it may... help better things." He began to whisper in the Rurouni's ear.

Sanosuke had helped Kenshin learn a song real quick on a koto they had borrowed from Tae before leaving the Akabeko. And now it was time for Kenshin to perform. He began to play the koto but since he'd only just learned how, it didn't sound all that good.

He stayed where he was, though, and kept playing, even as he heard movement through the Kamiya household.

"What in the world are you doing, Kenshin?" She shouted.

"Apparently, it's called 'Serenading.' It is quite common and popular these days, I'm told, de gozaru," he explained while still trying to play the song.

"Well, stop and leave me alone, Kenshin." Kaoru was about to return inside when Kenshin stopped playing and set down the koto and walked up to her.

"Sessha is afraid sessha can't do that. Sessha wants to apologize for his deception. There never was the intention of accepting payment, nor did sessha receive any. Sessha _wanted_ to be in your company, de gozaru" She stared into his honest eyes and then clenched her own shut.

"Mou! Can't I even be mad for once! Why must you come here all handsome and persuading...?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him, biting her lower lip in contemplation.

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha doesn't know what is going to happen, nor can sessha make promises but sessha would like to continue seeing you... if you want to..?"

"Kenshin..."

"You don't have to answer right away. Sessha is a very patient man, de gozaru." Suddenly, she was hugging him. His arms went around her and they held each other for countless minutes in silence.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"I believe we have an important score to settle..." a mischievous grin plastered itself on her lips.

"Oro..."

Thanks to the readers!

_Sims are awesome:_ Thank you!

_Phi-dono:_ Great! I won't change the title of the chapter then. You made me feel much better about it, all in all. I'm glad that you enjoyed the whole chapter. I hope you will forgive me for taking so long to update. Gah, I didn't mean for it to take this long.

_Neko-Yuff16:_ I'm sorry it took me this long to post. I will definitely check out your story when I get the time. Thank you for reading!

_Bradybunch4529: _I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter. It's hard to write Megumi and Sano moments, which is why they are shorter than everything else. I have something special planned for them... I really do.

_evilteddybear: _I hope this answers your question, if you still remember what it was, lol. And I hope this didn't disappoint you. Thank you for reveiwing.

_Crewel:_ I'm glad you liked the interaction between Sano and Megumi. I hope you like this chapter then!

_meant2be:_ I tried to update as soon as I could, although I know it wasn't nearly as soon enough. Please forgive me! If you liked the last chapter and hopefully you like this one, you'll like what I have planned for Sano and Megumi next chapter.

_Nyako:_ Thank you! I wanted his dream to be scary and I'm glad you liked it!

_Lara:_ Well... I didn't really have Megumi give you a big indication of her feelings for Sano.Maybe next chapter? Lol.

_Reignashii: _Thank you!

_royal blueKitsune:_ I know! But we all love him anyway. Lol.

_Bunny Sailor Moon_: I'm honored that you think my story is really good. Although, I'm not so certain that is has continued to be good. I feel like I rushed the later half of this chapter. But I really wanted to get it out so I wouldn't make you wait any longer... although that is sacrificing quality just to get something out... It's frustrating, I have all these other things to do and all I really want to do is write and read... lol. Life is poopy sometimes!

_AquafinaSEK:_ thank you, I will most certainly try!


End file.
